


Nail Painting

by Itme_nofaithleft



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Holo Taco, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itme_nofaithleft/pseuds/Itme_nofaithleft
Summary: As a Christmas gift for my friend I have written a short story about Phil painting Dan's nails.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 21





	Nail Painting

"Phiiiillllll, " Dan called out loudly, his voice ringing through the entire flat. Less than a minute later Phil ran in, looking worried. When he saw his boyfriend he rolled his eyes and huffed exasperated.  
"You really can't yell like that, I though you were being attacked or something! " He scolded making the younger boy laugh.  
"We both know that if you honestly though I was being murdered you wouldn't have ran in here to save me. "  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. What did you call me in here for? " He asked, taking notice that Dan had the camera set up. Dan hadn't made a video in... Well it'd been a while.  
"I want you to paint my nails, " He announced, looking excited. Phil raised his eye brows up in surprise.  
"Do you not remember the stain that was left on the bed sheets last time we did this?" At this Dan sent a forlorn look to his duvet, which had to be replaced. It was time they got new sheets anyways.   
"And that's why we're doing this at a table this time, " He pointed out.  
"Or the disaster that was me painting Bob Ross? "  
"Please Phil?" He pouted, holding up is unpainted nails. "Okay, " He sighed and nodded as he took a seat across from him, "which color do you want me to do? " He asked, shaking the bottle of base coat to make sure it was properly mixed before opening it and starting to paint his nails.  
"I was thinking pink, with like black tips? And the holo glitters that we got from the Holo Taco PR set. "  
"Dan that is way too advanced for me, I can't even paint on canvas, " Phil looked up at him in concern, "what makes you think I'll be able to do all that? "  
"I have the stickers that'll help you just paint as I tell you to okay? "  
Phil sighed and nodded, shaking the pink once he was sure the base coat was dry. As he started to paint Dan's fingers, Dan started talking. He looked up to see that Dan was talking to the camera, filming a video for the first time in a while. He had tried a few times to make videos since he'd come out but... He just never seemed happy with them, and then he gave up on them all together.  
It was nice to see him trying again. He'd missed being an entertainment duo. Hopefully that would start up again. Maybe a gaming channel video or something. If this didn't work though Phil would never hold that against him. He loved being Dan and Phil but if that part of Dan's life was over that was okay.  
It took a few minutes, but eventually Phil had painted each of Dan's nails a pretty pink. They were a little messy but Dan never seemed to mind. In fact if the smile on his boyfriends face was anything to go by, he liked them that way.  
"Okay so once they're dry I wanna test out those holo glitters. " He gestured to the box of polishes that they hadn't opened yet, "the small holo flakes one. "  
"Small holo flakes got it, " He nodded, opening the box to get the polish out, "I... Which one is the.... Oh. " He laughed softly at himself as he took the polish that Dan wanted out of the box.  
Dan rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly at him as he shook his hand to dry his nails faster. Phil grinned and set the bottle next to Dan's own "MY SOUL" Nail polish from his merch release.  
"Okay so paint the glitters on when they're dry, " Dan set his hands down on the table again, continuing to talk to the camera after giving Phil his instructions. Phil just nodded and unscrewed the top off, not bothering to check his nails. He held Dan hand in his and painted over his nail, eyes widening when he noticed that pink pigment had bled on to the brush.  
"Philip Lester! " Dan screeched indignantly, "I said to wait 'til they were dry! " He groaned, taking the brush from him and pouting, "now the brush is ruined! "  
"I'm sorry I thought they would be dry by now! " He apologized quickly, taking it back, "I'll get some acetone and clean it once we finish okay? "  
Dan huffed and nodded, "fine but if you ruin this polish you better buy me a new set. "  
He nodded and kissed his hand gently, "I will, I promise. " Dan blushed slightly and rolled his eyes as he let Phil finish with the holo glitters. Once they were finished the bottle of polish had turned into a pale pink holo mess and Dan looked on the verge of tears.  
"I'll replace it for you Dan, I promise, " He assured him and Dan just nodded.  
"You better, I'm loving the way this looks. " He held them up to the camera, showing how the glitter shifted in the light, "look at this. This shit is beautiful! I think I might be a holosexual. "  
Phil snorted, smiling at him with his love for the other man clear on his face. Dan smiled at him.  
"You have to actually wait for it to dry now, don't ruin my black polish too. "  
"I won't. I've learned my lesson. " He nodded as Dan blew gently onto his nails, "you sure you don't wanna stick with just that though? Before I ruin it trying to give you black French tips or whatever they are? "  
Dan nodded, "the worst you can do is have it uneven. Also! " He carefully grabbed a bag and dumped the contents onto the table. The only thing in it was a package of nail tape, "this will help prevent that. So once they're dry, you put the tape on it and then paint it and then peel it off! Super easy."  
"There's no way it's going to be that easy, " He looked skeptically at them but picked it up to open them, "I'll try though. "  
Dan leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you Phil. You'll do great. "  
Phil's face turned bright red and he looked to the camera, "I thought-"  
"I'll edit that out. It's no issue. " He smiled gently, "now focus on my nails you spork. "  
Phil just shook his head fondly and tested the polish to make sure it was dry.  
"Okay so do I just put them on like stickers then? "  
"I.... I think so? "  
"If this doesn't work it's your fault. "  
"Yeah yeah, just do it, " He held his hands closer to him in invitation.  
Phil rolled his eyes and tested them once more to be sure, tapping the nails gently. He tore open the package and applied a sticker to each nail, "so do I peel them off before or after they dry? "  
"I think after? Honestly I've never done this before either, "  
"You didn't even watch a video on nail art or something? " He raised an eyebrow. Dan's cheeks turned a pretty pink that matched his nails.  
"It's probably on the directions, just look on the packaging. "  
Phil rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.  
"Okay it says to peel off while it's still wet, " He told him and then started to paint the black onto his nails. Dan smiled gently, watching him paint. He'd stopped talking and seemed to be entranced, watching Phil paint. He pulled the stickers off and smiled brightly, "oh wow! They actually look really good! "  
Dan smiled and looked at his nails, "and you thought it'd be bad. " He teased, "thank you, I love them. " He kissed Phil gently and showed his nails to the camera, "it's beautiful, thank you Philly. "  
He nodded and got up, "I'm glad you like them, " He smiled at him, "finish up your video and I'll make dinner for us." He told him, leaning down and kissing him gently, "edit that out. " He poked Dan's nose lightly, earning an adorable giggle from his lover.  
"I will. Can you make stir fry or... Can we order pizza? " He requested, "so we won't have dishes to do later."  
"God pizza sounds good. You're a genius. " He nodded and kissed him again, "I'll go order. " Dan pulled him into one last kiss before letting him go.


End file.
